Christmas Cakes
by Gaurdi-chan
Summary: Amy gets a special gift from Sonic, but then loses it! What's a girl to do on Christmas Eve! Set in AU.
1. It's Gone!

Inspired by a manga short from Instant Teen. I really loved that series! Enjoy:)

* * *

December 24th, Christmas Eve, a young female hedgehog rushes around a bakery's kitchen, skillfully balancing a large bowl of strawberries and several cartons of milk.

"Dad, the cheese cakes are done!" She shouts as she passes her busy father, the tired complaints of her fellow co-workers whizzing by her ear as she zips through the crowded kitchen.

"We're out of strawberries!"

"Could someone answer that damn phone?"

"Where's the whipped cream?"

"The customer is waiting for their cakes!"

Christmas Eve was certainly a busy time for many shops along Station Square, the local bakery especially. The young pink hedgehog hastily relieves herself of her load, only to have a bowl of unmixed batter thrusted into her arms. She quickly rotates her arm in order to successfully morph the blend into a think liquid.

'I guess this Christmas wont be as romantic as I'd hoped…' she thinks with a sigh, her pointy ears drooping in the process, she then notices a small item slipping off her finger. "Oh no!" She cries as she fishes it out of the freshly whipped cream. "My ring…" She looks at it sadly, seeing it now coated in the sweet substance. Her mind wanders to the memories of a few days past.

"_Hey Ames!" A young blue hedgehog calls from the end of an emptying hallway._

"_Yes?" She quickly spins around, her heart thumping loudly within her chest and eyes sparkling with joy. The boy halts in front of her and nonchalantly hold up his index finger revealing a small metal ring, a star hollowed through one end._

"_Uh, do you want this?" The boy asks while picking his ear with the pinky of his free hand. Amy's eyes grew wide and busted with light._

"_Omigosh! A ring? That's so cute!" She squeals happily. "Is this my Christmas gift? What a surpise!" She clapped her hands happily._

"_I-it's no big deal, Ames…" The boy chuckled. "So do you want it?" He asked again._

"_OF COURSE!" She all but rip his hand off. "Thank you, Sonniku!" She called back sweetly as she bounced toward her female friends who lingered in the hall. "Rouge, Blaze! Look what Sonic gave meeee!"_

"_Ah! Amy! It's really not a big deal!" Sonic attempted to go after her, but was caught by his friend, Knuckles._

"_Wow, guy! What's next? A baby carriage?" The red echidna teased._

"_Ah shut it, Knux!" The cobalt hedgie blushed as he shoved his crimson friend._

"If I lost this…" She gazes lovingly onto it, "I don't know what I'll do…" Her thoughts are then interrupted by her mother coming from behind.

"Amy, if you have time, crack these eggs into a bowl please!" Said bowl of eggs lightly bonking her on the head.

"Gaah!" She uttered. As she places the bowl down, she realize, the first bowl of batter she was mixing is gone.

Along with her ring.

"Ah!" She sharply twitches while seeing several bowls of batter being poured into small cake pans, the cake pans swiftly being transported into a large oven. And just as quickly they were taken out, decorated, and hauled into a delivery truck. "N-Noooooooooo!" The cerise hedgehog cries. "I gotta hurry!" She stammers out as she begins to run after said truck, eventually her legs gave out, and all she could do was watch the truck disappear around the block. 'What am I gonna do!' she thought desperately. Once again her mother came to break her thoughts.

"Amy what are you doing out here! We can't afford one less hand today!" The older hedgehog lectured.

"Mom! I've lost the ring!" Amy cried out sadly. "It fell into one of the cakes!"

Her mother looked shockingly upon her daughter, "H-How could you do something so careless!" She stated, absolutely mortified. "O goodness!" She grabbed her daughter's hand and ran back to the bakery. The older hedgehog grabbed a list, quickly scanned it and faced her daughter. "Here, if a foreign object is found in any of those cakes we might lose business! This is a copy of the list of customers that truck is going to. You'll have to go buy back them all!" Amy quickly nodded her head, grabbed the list, and bolted out the back door. Her previous exhaustion forgotten. As she was nearing the exit, an unexpected visitor entered though.

'O. My. GAWD!' She mentally screamed. "What are you doing here?" She questioned. The blue hedgehog tilted his head, cocking a brow ridge.

"Huh? You asked me to come by." He informed his girlfriend.

'O that's right. I did ask him to come…He didn't forget…' Her happiness was cut short when she remembered the cause of her surprise. 'I really screwed up…' She looked down sadly, her ears drooping along. Sonic observed this and immediately became concerned.

"Hey, Ames, what's wrong? Did I come at a bad time?" He walked closer and attemped to embrace the depressed girl.

"Um…" She uttered, and brightly looked up at him, momentarily catching her off guard. "Do you wanna work here at the bakery for a while?" She quickly chirped.

"Wh-What?" He asked blankly.

"It's 950 rings an hour! How's that sound?"

"What?" A boxed cake appeared in his hands.

"And comes with a free Christmas cake too!"

"W-Wait a minute, Amy!" The surprised boy attempted.

"The only thing, you have to dress like Santa, and stand outside, selling the cakes." She tossed a Santa costume over him and zipped out the door. "Good luck!" She called over her shoulder.

"Amy! Wait!" The azure hedgehog called out while balancing the various items in his arms.

'I have to find that ring!' The young girl thought as the winter wind brushed past her thick pink quills. Her frilly apron and plaid skirt flapping wildly with every stride she took. She peered at the crumpled list and headed for her next destination.


	2. Unexpected Offer

**Hey dudes! How's it hang'n? Who ya bang...never mind!^^; Anyway here's chapter two, even though this story is not too popular, I had fun writing it. It's actually all done now but I want to spread it out.**

**This part took so long because I was wondering who to put as the role of Amy's admirer. As long as I've known the StH series, I have never know another guy to like Amy romantically. So I finally decided on Jet or Storm, since JetAmy is a bit popular on DA for some reason, and because Storm called Amy cute in Treasure Team Tango. I settled on Storm, because that way, it'd be funnier. So, on with the story!**

**Also, a sow is a female hedgehog:) Males are called boars, cute huh?  
**

* * *

After hours of searching, bribing, and begging, Amy decided now was a good time to head back

"Hu-ah! It's no use!" She whined, "And I can't eat anymore cakes either…" She dared to look down at the dreaded list. "Gyah! I still have 500 other orders to check? Why does everyone have to order cakes from our bakery? What a pain!" She continued with her rant mentally until said bakery came into view, as well as a certain blue hedgehog. Her normally cheery face drooped even further in worry.

"Oh no! Poor Sonniku, he looks so bored!" She whimpered quietly from behind a nearby wall. Sonic did indeed, look very bored as he exchange a boxed cake for a few rings from a little, orange kitten. 'Hmmm, he wont sell much if he doesn't smile!' Amy thought. She was taken from her musings when she heard the child 'oof' and saw that the poor thing had tripped and fallen. Sonic had seen this as well and walked over to the now sobbing child.

"Hey now, don't cry. Here, I'll give ya this one instead." He ruffled the child's messy hair as he presented a new cake box. The child beamed and happily accepted the exchange.

"Thanks, mister!" The kitten called out as he, more careful this time, ran home. Sonic smiled genuinely and retreated back to his post. Amy couldn't help but smile as well, remembering the reasons why she had fallen in love with the boy. She was then jolted from her musings by a hulkish shout.

"Hey! Amy!" Said sow turned to see an extremely large, gray albatross behind her. His beady eyes bright with delight and then shyness. Amy sighed in slight disgust.

"Ah…Hello Storm…" She greeted, completely deadpanned. _'Seriously? This guy can't be that dumb!' _Amy thought optimistically. But she then remembered that there was a reason the nineteen-year-old was in one _Sonic's_, a fifteen-year-old, classes.

Ever since that day Storm and his buddies, Jet and Wave, tried to hassle her, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails, and Amy yelled at him, and punched him in the face for good measure two years ago, the buzzard followed her any chance he got. And when she confronted him about it, he stammered out that he just wanted to ask her out to the next football game. Amy was greatly flattered, but declined as she told him she was "in a relationship with Sonic now". He obviously didn't take that well, as the next day he attempted to pummel Sonic during passing period, much to Jet's amusement. Sonic easily dodged each punch, and Amy had just came around the corner with Blaze when she saw the spectacle through the crowd of heads. Enraged, she pushed through the crowd and socked the bird so hard into the lockers that a few popped open. She then stepped right up to him a stated that "If he ever even thought about laying another finger on Sonic, he'd easily lose the last 5 minutes of his life!" Though this little show only made Storm even more attracted to her. So, Storm was set on impressing Amy in any other way possible. Which, he hoped, he'd accomplished this time.

"Um, I was wonderin' if, uh, ya wanted to go out later…" The albatross stuttered out through a goofy grin as he twiddled his fingers around.

"Gah…Storm, I'm very…flattered that you like me, but I've told you I'm with Sonic. I'm sorry, but I have a lot of cakes to-"

"Ah! Cakes!" The massive bird blurted, starling the young hedgehog. "Th-that's what I did!" He ran behind a familiar packing truck and lifted the door. Inside the truck were boxes of the Roses' cakes. "See? I-I spent two months of my paycheck to get these! Your pastries are the best! I bought all, see!" He stated eagerly.

Amy was amazed, she couldn't believe Storm went through all this just to impress her. Surely there were easier, less expensive, ways to do so! "Storm…" She whispered. It then dawned on her. "Ah! Storm!" She ran up to him, "Storm! You, you have to give me these cakes back! Please!" She pleaded to him. The bird stared at her, wondering why she wanted them, couldn't she just make some more since her family had a bakery? The gears in his head began to, slowly, shift and twist.

"Ow!" The fowl gripped his head. He had just had an epiphany. "Ok!" He said a bit to happily, as Amy jumped back about a foot. "But first you hafta go out with me!" His smile broadened. Amy's eyes grew wide.

"What! Are you nuts!" She blurted out. The albatross shook his head. She looked down at her scuffed purple sneakers, _'What if it's in there?'_ She then looked up, defeated, at the enormous bird. "Ok…"

It was now Storm's turn to be taken aback. "Wha? R-really?" He said excitedly. She simply nodded, not wanted to look anywhere but at her shoes.

"Hmm, so is this why you asked me to come?" asked a cold but familiar voice. Amy turned to see Sonic leaning against the brick wall she had used before to conceal herself.

"S-Sonic! I-" She started, but the cobalt hedgehog didn't allow her to finish.

"While I work, you go off and have fun on a date, with another guy?" Sonic looked up and flashed her a dark, sarcastic smirk.

"No, no Sonic! It's not what you think!" She called to him as he walked away.

"Whatever…" he said, "Do what you want, Ames…"

'_Sonic' _She began to go after him when a large arm wrapped around her from behind.

"Looks like your boyfriend gave us permission, huh? Let's get going! This Christmas Eve is gonna be AWESOME!" Storm exclaimed as he dragged Amy away.

'_So that's it? He really doesn't care does he?' _Amy thought sadly while in Storm's truck.

* * *

**O NO! Amy drifting away from Sonic! Noooooo! Heehee, tune in later to see how this plays out!;)**


	3. The Truth

As Amy sat at a table in Storm's shared home, she began to doubt her Sonics feelings for her even further. Storm then came in, bringing in a tray of several finely decorated cakes.

"Ok, Amy, here's the cakes you've ask for!" He said cheerily, Amy simply stared sadly at them.

'_Might as well get it over with…' _She thought as Storm toasted to her, raising his glass high in the air. Amy physically shuddered. _'All I want is to find the ring.' _She thought as she placed a piece of angel food in her mouth. _'That's all.'_ She was about to swallow when something hard brushed against her tooth. She pushed the object out with her tongue into her palm. Her eyes then widened in shock as she realized what it was. _'O. My. GAWD!' _She stared, horrified at the small metal loop with a red gem on top.

"Do you like it?" Storm bounced up and down in his seat. "I had it made especially for you! Wave said it was a dumb idea, but I didn't listen! I…" Storm continued to relay his story as Amy stood agape at the bejeweled ring. She then found Storm standing in front of her, "Ya see, ever since that day you clobbered me," A blush spread across the gray fowl's face as he twiddled his fingers again, "I felt like got hit with Cupid's hammer of love!" he added emphasis by gently pounding his massive fist to his chest. "Please, Amy, please take this as a token of my feelings for you!" He finished.

Amy couldn't say anything, all she could do was think. _'This isn't my ring. But, since Sonic doesn't care anymore…' _She looked up at a anticipating Storm. "I-"

"Don't tell me your actually considering!" Said an exhausted, yet surprised, voice. Once again Amy turned to see her blue boyfriend, heaving a little heavy and looking a bit peeved.

"Hey! Get the hell outta my house hedgehog!" Squawked a cranky Jet as he came running behind Sonic. "I never said you could come in!" Jet's icy blue eyes then flowed over to a now standing Amy. "Hey! What's going on here? What's Girly doing here? Storm!" He yelled and pointed accusingly, obviously irate.

But Amy never heard him, she was too busy looking at the cobalt hedgehog in front of her. "Sonniku…" She whispered.

Sonic glanced nervously at the stunned, blushing, cerise girl. "Your mom told me everything." He stated. "So I…I got a hold of the ordering list, and bought back every single cake."

'_I can't believe it…He came for me.' _Amy reflected. She looked to him with tears forming, despite her efforts to hold it in. This sight made Sonic flinch a bit, he hated seeing Amy cry, even though it was kind of cute. She gripped and twisted at her skirt and took in a shaky breath. "I…"

"I'm Sorry!" Both shouted, catching each other by surprised.

'_Huh? Why's he apologizing?" _Amy wondered, still shocked, and Sonic, as quick as his feet, recovered from his own stupor.

"Amy, I gotta tell ya something about that ring." He stated. "I found it on the ground."

'_What?' _Amy's eye visibly twitched.

"I found it on the ground at the playground where Cream plays. When I gave it to you, I didn't have any serious intentions." He looked away from her, rubbing the back of his neck. "But, you were so happy, and you cherished it so much, that I wanted to find it for you…" He hazard a glance at her and was surprised to see her giving him a gentle smile.

"So you will help me?" She winked at him, making him blush a little. He then smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"You bet!"

Storm whimpered, catching their attention. A waterfall of tears flowing from his dark blue eyes. "That-That was so be-beautiful!" He wailed rubbing one of his gushers. "I'll help too! Me 'n Jet'll do our best to find it!" He said while grabbing the stunned hawk and pulling him to his side.

"What? Hey, no way, leave me outta this!" The viridian hawk sputtered. Storm began to plead with him, which Jet gave into out of annoyance and called for Wave to come home and help as well. Much to her chagrin.


	4. Even Though

As the two hedgehogs walked down the bright streets one could not help but notice the depressing aura that came from the strawberry blonde one. She sighed sadly as they stopped in the front of the back entrance of the bakery.

"I can't believe it!" She cried, "We didn't find the ring!" her eyes began to water once more. Sonic, again, became uneasy.

"Hey, hey now! It's ok, don't worry! Next time I'll buy you a ring!" Sonic bursted out, not realizing what he said until he noticed Amy's shocked, blushing, expression. "Uh! C'mon, lets eat this cake. It'll be a shame to waste it!" He reddened, gesturing to the smashed cake from earlier. Amy smiled and sat down on a large strawberry crate, as Sonic retrieved the cake.

"Ok" She said. _'In the kitchen of my family's bakery' _She reflected, _'We sit together, eating this injured cake.' _She served Sonic and herself a cup of cocoa, and giggled at her blue beau as he simply grabbed a hunk of cake and ate it straight from his hand. _'It's not really romantic, like in the movies, but…' _She then saw Sonic pull a small object from his mouth and held it in his palm to observe it. Both stared in astonishment, then looked to each other. A moment quickly past as both hedgehogs began to burst out, laughing hysterically at their discovery.

Gripped in Sonic's hand was a simple metal ring with a star shaped hollow at one end. Amy leaned against Sonic as he embraced her, and she concluded _'…Yes, it turned out to be the best Christmas I ever had!' _She smiled widely as nuzzled against her boyfriend. Both still shaking with laughter in each other's arms.


	5. Wrap Up

In the shared home, three weary birds lay upon the floor. A plethora of pretty little pastries surrounding them. "Ugh, Storm, I can't- I can't eat anymore! I practically murdered my diet after the first five!" Complained the violet swallow as she waved around her arm lazily.

"Yeah, I don't think I can-AW CRAP!" The green hawk jumped up and flapped to the bathroom where he proceeded to expel several cakes he had just ingested not to long ago.

"But, guuuys!" The gray albatross groaned, resting his huge palms on his stomach, "Amy will be so upset if we don't help!"

"I don't give a flying f-BLAH!" Jet shouted from his position in the lavatory, only to be interrupted by his own reflexes.

* * *

**HAPPY FREAK'N ST. VALENTINE'S DAY PEEPS!**


End file.
